Nagant
|unlock = 54 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |type = Bolt-action |max_ammo = 25 |rate_of_fire = 60 |reload_time = 3.85 |damage = 280 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 6 |concealment = 6 |threat = 84 |achievements = 1 }} The Nagant is a sniper rifle added with the Gage Historical Pack. It is similar in damage and ammo capacity to the R93. Overview The Nagant is most comparable to the R93 in terms of its stats. It's capable of higher concealment, is slightly more powerful, with a slightly higher rate of fire, giving it greater overall damage output. However, it is also constrained by its slightly smaller magazine and total ammo. Additionally, the slight stability advantage is negligible given that both rifles are bolt-action. Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Nagant has an optional ironsight: when used, it replaces the default scope with a regular, fairly open and unobstructed ironsight. Summary Pros: * Most concealable sniper rifle in the game * Tied for highest rate of fire amongst the sniper rifles with the Rattlesnake * Damage in excess of the R93 * Highest base stability amongst the sniper rifles * High accuracy * Ironsight modification is very open and unobstructed * Ironsights will remain aligned even while moving the aimpoint, unlike every other weapon in the game, allowing for 'passing' shots * Can accept a bayonet modification that effectively serves as a Weapon Butt with better stats Cons: * Tied with the Thanatos .50 cal for lowest magazine size * Second-lowest total ammo capacity among snipers * Low rate of ammo pickup, akin to the other sniper rifles * Lengthy reload and lacks a "tactical reload" option (reloading with at least one round still chambered) to save time Tips The Nagant is the only Sniper Rifle that is capable of having a Critical chance of 30% with the Low Blow Aced skill which can deal about 4000 - 5000 damage to a Bulldozer through faceplate. Available modifications Barrel Bayonet Gadget Sight Stock Achievements Trivia * The Nagant was based on the Russian Mosin-Nagant rifle. Although the exact model isn't revealed, the full-length barrel and staple-like steel reinforcements on the furniture suggest it's the very common M91/30 variant. ** The barrel markings are inconsistent with its appearance, most closely resembling those for the M91 made by the Imperial Tula Ordnance Factory between 1892 and 1912. ** The name Mosin-Nagant is never actually used by the Russian military, it is only known as such outside of Russia due to a service rifle "patent race" between Imperial Army Captain Sergei Ivanovich Mosin and the Belgian gunsmith Léon Nagant, hence the name combination. Mosin's more refined designs were later adopted and as a result the rifles are identified as "Mosin-rifles" (Mosina vintovka) by Russians throughout its service history. As such, the in-game use of the name Nagant is highly unusual. No Nagant-patented rifle are ever widely used in active service, the only contribution he made to the final rifle is the magazine baseplate spring. * When sighted in, the weapon does not 'move' the same way other weapons do when using the ironsights. All other weapons' sights will disalign when moving the aimpoint, whereas the Nagant's sights will remain aligned. * When modded with the Theia Magnified Scope the scope will float above the iron sights modification, connected to nothing. * It is the only weapon included in the Gage Historical Pack of Russian origin. * When reloading the weapon the clip holds six bullets despite the weapon only have a capacity of five rounds. * It is the first, and so far only, Sniper Rifle that wasn't added in the Gage Sniper Pack. * It is, so far unproven, the only gun added in the Gage Historical Pack that does NOT have a mod that turns it into a certain gun from Star Wars. (Broomstick - DL-44, Patchett - Stormtrooper rifle, and Buzzsaw - DLT-19.) * There is an inaccuracy in the weapon's model; in real life, the Mosin Nagant has a small notch at the end of the cocking knob (the part of the bolt closest to you when firing) that allows for the adjustment of the firing pin's depth as well as a pair of notches indicating the factory setting. This is missing from the in-game model. Gallery Nagant.jpg|A preview of the Nagant Sniper Rifle. 2014-11-21_00001.jpg|Nagant with 3 modifications. (Long Barrel, Bayonet and Iron Sights) Nagant_Stealth.jpg|Nagant with 3 modifications. (Short Barrel, Discrete Stock and Iron Sights) 2014-11-21_00005.jpg|Aim down sights view of the Nagant's Iron Sights. Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Sniper Rifles